Dark Truth
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: I was born to be a vampire, I just hadn't known until the day my ex-boyfriend tried to kill me. But I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Claire Danvers and this is the story of how i became and vampire and fell in love with two of the most amazing men ever to walk the face of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Claire

Humming to myself as she worked not in Myrnin's lab, but behind Oliver's counter, I couldn't help but think about all the things that had lead me to work for one of my secret crushes. Money had been tight lately at the Glass House due to taxes (both the blood kind and the money kind) Had been raised to help repair some of the damages Bishop and his crew had left behind during the war, she along with everyone else in the house had gotten a second job and the only available place hiring that she was qualified to work at the time had been Oliver's coffee shop.

I remembered being so nervous when filling out the application and that feeling only increased when Oliver himself had called her not a day later after she had turned in the damn thing, her heart had seemed to beat faster and faster during the interview and I had only felt relieved when he had told me up front that I had gotten the job.

That had been a little over four months ago and while the financial problems were over, I found myself still working here. Eve had moved onto the TPU campus coffee bar, saying that they paid more and the hours where why better, which left me working from eight am to five pm all alone…with Oliver.

It wasn't like working with Oliver was a bad thing, he was professional if strict at times, he did his work and expected you to do the same, and generally watched out for the people who worked for him.

That wasn't the problem, the problem with working for Oliver was that I had secretly been fantasying about the man since I had come to Morganville, my feelings for him hadn't changed not even after all those time he had hurt me or my friends which you would think after setting your boyfriend up to die would put a damper on, but it didn't and now working for him only made it worse.

I would go to bed at night and dream about him making love to me, of making my body ache and throb for him, of feeling his hard thick cock push into….

"Claire phone for you." 

Blink I quickly handed over the cup of coffee I had just made to some jock then turn to see Oliver leaning against the counter looking at me with a blank expression, I felt myself being to blush and cleared my throat.

"Um…yeah I'll go take that call. Be back in a sec." I said and walked past him and into the back area where the phone was and picking it up, I pressed it to my ear and said quickly.

"Common Grounds, this is Claire."

There was the sound of shifting papers and then Myrnin's voice came on the line.

"Claire, where are you? You supported to be here an hour ago." He said and sound irritated.

Glancing up at the clock I saw that I was indeed late for my second job, cursing I quickly started to undo my apron.

"Shot sorry Myrnin, I had to fill in for someone at common ground. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said and added. "I'll bring you some donuts with sprinkles."

That seemed to cheer him up because he spoke he didn't sound as pissed off.

"Fine you will be forgiven, just hurry up. We have much to do tonight."

I paused in the act of taking off my apron as Myrnin's words filtered in.

"Um, tonight…Myrnin is this going to be an all-night thing again?" I asked and remembered how angry Shane had been the last time I spent the night at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX(FLASHBACK)XXXXXXXXXXX

" _Stupid cheating fang-banging whore!' He snarled and backhanded me hard across the face, yelping in pain I stumbled back from the force of the hit and landed hard on my ass._

" _You think you can cheat on me with that crazy ass vamp bitch?"  
_

_Kick_

" _Shane Stop It." I whimpered as he pulled his leg back to kick me again._

" _Fucking slut You are going to quite be his little blood whore." He snarled and gripping my hair yanked me up to my feet and pulled me towards his bedroom._

" _I'll show you what a real man can do."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(END FLASHBACK)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane had changed since his dad's death, and part of me feared the day he would go too far and kill me, but what would happen if I did leave?

Shane had apologized for afterward and had been pretty much his normal self but I was trying as hard as I could not provoke him again.

"Yes Claire, this is an 'all night thing', do you have a problem with that?" He demanded and I shook my head.

If I said yes, then Myrnin would start to look for another assistant and at one point I would have been happy about that but know… things had changed. Memories of the night Myrnin had bite me played through my mind, I remembered the moment his fangs had slid into my neck and his hands began to play with my breast in front of Bishop and his bubbles.

It had been a ploy to give the others time to get into place and it had worked but at a price, I was bound to Myrnin through my blood and would always carry a piece of him inside me. I couldn't allow my relationship with Shane get in the way of that, I may love him but this…whatever was between Myrnin and me went beyond that.

"No…I'll be there soon," I said and hanging up made my way to my locker and saw Oliver leaning against the locker next to mine.

"You could have told me that it was past time for me to leave." I snapped as I opened my locker and began to pull out my stuff.

His eyebrows went up ever so slightly as he replied "And lose free workers? No I think I'll keep them in the dark" Now his eyebrows dipped down slightly as he shrugged. "It's not my fault if you can't keep track of the clock"

Biting back a retort as I finished getting ready to leave I walked past him and left through the back door, all the while feeling his gaze on my back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHANE

Tipping back the bottle for a long drink, I waited for Claire to get back from work. We need to talk about her working for the blood suckers, I knew she was fucking that asshole Myrnin and I was pretty sure she was fucking Oliver now to.

I wasn't stupid, I knew the signs and I was going to punish that bitch for thinking she could fuck around behind my back with two blood suckers. It didn't matter that I was fucking some whores behind Claire's back or that one of them could be knocked up with my kid, all that mattered was that this bitch who I had loved and protected as best I could here in this fucked up town, was fucking around behind my back.

"God damn fang banging whore." I growled and finished off the bottle of jack and started on another one.

I was so fucking mad, I could see straight and part of me screamed at me to stop and think, but I was done thinking about Claire.

Picking up the smith and west my dad had given me not long ago, and started to load it up. Tonight that lying bitch would pay for cheating on me and once she was dead maybe I would shake this town up a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLAIRE

Entering the lab, I put my bag on one of the lab tables along with the coffee and donuts I ordered for Myrnin. Once that was done I made my way over to my work station and grabbed my lab coat and slid it on while glancing around for the crazy scientist that was my boss, Myrnin loved scaring the crap out of me by appearing in front of me using vampire speed.

Glancing around I couldn't spot him and I wondered where the vampire had gone off to?

"So this is where you were at? Figures considering you are his little whore after all."

Turing I saw Shane standing there looking pissed off and for some reason instead of fear, all I felt was anger.

How dare he come here and accuse me off sleeping around with my boss?

I may not care about Shane like I once did but I was still his girlfriend and had never once cheated on him…even when there had been nights I had wanted to.

"Shane it's not like that and you know it. WHAT are you doing here? Fuck have you been drinking" I said demanded when I saw him stumble closer to me.

"I know what you're doing here, your lying little cunt! You're here to cheat on me with that bloodsucking freak you call a boss" he slurred.

Now I was officially pissed off, I had put up with his drinking and abuse for way too long and now I was just done with it.

"Shane I'm fucking fed up with this insecure bullshit! I have only ever been loyal to you and what has that gotten me? You beating the shit out of me while telling me what a whore I AM!" I screamed.

He seemed taken aback by my words, I had never yelled at Shane before and I guess he must have thought I would back done and cower like I had done in the past, but I was sick of him and his bullshit.

"You know what Shane? We are over, done. I through being your punching back, now get the fuck out before Myrnin comes back and drains your worthless ass." I snapped and froze when he put his right hand from behind to reveal the gun and held it out towards me.

"You shut up you fucking little bitch, we are done when I say we are DONE! I know your fucking lying to me you little whore, now this is your last chance Claire, SO TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH" he yelled his expression saying clearly that he would pull the trigger and he would kill me, right here and right now.

"Shane put the gun down." I said as calmly as I could but Shane wasn't going to be reasoned with.

"YOU GOD DAMN FANG BANGER!" HE screamed and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Claire

I lay on the hard stone floors of the lab slowly dying while blood pooled and coated the floor as the gun shot to my stomach bleed out. Reaching out through the haze I covered the bleeding spot with my hands and tried to stop the bleeding but all I managed to do was cry out at the feeling of the pain shooting up from my stomach, god getting shot hurt like a son of a bitch!

"Severs you right bitch!" Shane slurred and I heard him stumble away.

Silent tears began to make their way down my face, I was going to die and no one would know happened to me or that it had been my abusive boyfriend who had to kill me in cold blood. I laid there as my body starting to feel the all too familiar side effects of blood loss when I felt it a tug and the air sing with power as someone opened a portal.

"Myrnin? Where are the bloody hell you? Have you been feeding messily again?" Oliver called.

'Great…just great. Of all the people who I got to see just before I died it had to be Oliver.' I thought to myself.

"He isn't here Oliver." I managed to choke out weakly.

Oliver appeared before me looking…concerned.

"Help me." I whimpered as the world began to grow dimmer around the edges of my vision.

"Blood hell…Claire the only way I can help you now is…if I turn you." He said and gently picked my head up to rest against his thigh.

I didn't want to be a vampire…but I didn't want to die either.

"Do it."

Oliver quickly pulled up his sleeve and using his fangs ripped open his arm enough so that blood began to well up and drip onto the floor, and moving my head back enough so that I won't choke, Oliver pressed his wrist to my mouth. Opening my mouth and began to suck on his blood in hard pulls, using my teeth to keep the wound from closing, vampire blood didn't taste like human blood, it was sweeter…richer more powerful in a way.

Whimpering when Oliver pulled his wrist away from my mouth, I felt Oliver's breath on my neck and his fangs brush the other side of my neck then his fangs were sinking into my neck and I let out one loud scream of pain just as the world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OLIVER

'Dear god she tastes so good.' I thought to myself as I drained what little blood was still inside Claire's body, the change had started and his mate would be safe.

'Wait…Mate? When in the hell had that happened'

All those time Claire had walked into his shop, all those times he had seen her around town and not once had he ever felt the mating pull towards her…until four months ago.

He remembered now the feelings of possession he had every time he had walked her to her car and had known she was going back to her boyfriend, remembered all too clearly the feeling of desire he had every time she had bent over to pick something up or wore a top with a low cut.

His mate…. he had waited for her for almost five hundred years and here she was now, bleeding out from a gunshot wound. He would hunt and killed the one who had dared to harm his mate and sliding my fangs out of her delicate skin and pulled her so that she was resting in my lap, brushing back her hair from her pale face I watched as change set in.

Her hair became darker, her skin paler, her heart began to beat faster and faster…then finally stop.

Claire's eyes flickered then opened to reveal two red orbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLAIRE

My throat burned with thirst as I swallowed hard trying to ease it. Oliver must have noticed because the next thing I knew I was hosted up into his arms and Oliver began to make his way into the kitchen area, putting me down on one of the counters Oliver began to rummage through the fridge until he found the bottles of blood Myrnin kept there. Opening one he handed one to me and I wrinkled my nose at the smell of cold blood, I wanted something hotter…fresher.

Oliver didn't wait for me to take it, but instead gripped the back of my neck and made me look at him.

"Drink this, for now, I'll get you something better later." He said and nodding I took the bottle and drank the cold blood.

I grimaced at the taste but my throat stopped hurting.

"That taste like shit," I said after I finished off the bottle, and placed it to the side, Oliver grinned at me and I narrowed my eyes at him in irritation.

"What are you smiling about?" I demand with an eyebrow raised.

I watched as he moved with the grace of a big hunting cat on the prowl until he was standing right in front of me, his big body boxing me in, as he leads down to my ear

"Because you're mine" he whispered seductively to me.

I felt my face heat up and my panties go damp with need, I watched as Oliver took in a deep breath and realized he could smell my arousal, blushing even harder and glanced away, god talk about embracing.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Twisting around I saw Myrnin standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking more pissed off than I had ever seen him, as he marched into the room and shoved Oliver away from me.

"What have you done Oliver?" He demanded and stood in front of me.

Oliver snarled, his eyes turning to a pissed off vampire red as he faced off with Myrnin.

"I Just saving my mate's live you fool, because you were too incompetent to do so" Oliver hissed. ""Did you try to kill her in one of your insane plots of yours?" 

Myrnin stood there looking shocked by Oliver's statement and only just seemed to notice that I was now a vampire because he blinked and turned to give his back to Oliver so he could look me up and down, from slightly normal eyes to my blood-stained lab coat and shirt.

One second, Myrnin was there staring at me with shock the next he was flying across the room. Oliver snarled and bounded after him and cursing I hopped off the counter and raced into the next room where the two males were fighting, I paused in the doorway and watched at the two punch and kick at each other and noted that before it would have looked like to blurs moving against one another but now I could easily see the fight for what it was.

Two very pissed off vampire males fighting full force.

"I would never harm my mate, Oliver." Myrnin snarled as he threw a punch that Oliver blocked.

Oliver hissed at him and did a roundhouse kick that connected to Myrnin's ribs, sending him flying back.

"Oh, so I just found her bleeding out for nothing?"

Myrnin launched himself at Oliver tackling him to the ground and began to punch Oliver over and over again, Oliver reached up and gripping Myrnin by the throat dug his sharp nails into his neck hard enough to draw blood.

I stared mesmerized at the blood that ran down Myrnin's throat, it smelled so good and without thought, I through myself at Myrnin which caused him to roll off Oliver and straddling his waist I leaned down and ran my tongue up and down his throat cleaning up the blood.

I moaned at the taste of Myrnin's blood and began to rock my hips against the bulge I could feel growing inside his jeans, Myrnin went still for a moment then shivered in pleasure before pulling my face up so that he could press a kiss to my lips.

I kissed him back and putting more pressure and passion into the kiss, I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip and moaned giving his access into my mouth, our tongue meeting and beginning to dance together in a sensual dance.

I moaned louder into the kiss when I felt Oliver come up behind me and begin to suck and kiss my neck just the way I liked it, then his hands came up to massage my breast lovingly causing me to buck harder against Myrnin.

"What is going on here?"

Pulling back from the kiss I saw Amelie and her ever percent guards staring at us.

Pulling away from the two male vampires I stood and feeling my face heat up, I glared at Amelie as I desperately tried to stop the need coursing through my body long enough to get some answers.

"What in the hell is going on," I demanded and mentally wished that my voice wasn't so breathless.

"That is what I'd like to know," Amelie said and glanced and Myrnin then Oliver with a raised brow.

"Tell me old friends what has happened here today?"

Oliver glared venomously at Myrnin as he moved to stand behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back so that I was pressed against him.

"That fool tried to kill my mate, I demand his head on a pike." Oliver hissed.

Myrnin shot up to his feet, his eyes flashing red as his fangs slid down as she snarled.

"I did not! I would never harm my little Claire!" He hissed his fist clenched at his sides.

Jerking out of Oliver's hold, I turned to put both men in my sight and glared at them both.

"Myrnin didn't do this…Shane did." I said as memories of Shane pulling the trigger flashed through my mind.

Oliver and Myrnin both let out a roar of rage, their eyes turning fully blood red and their fangs snapping down with the force of their rage.

"I WILL DESTROY HIM." Myrnin snarled and moved to stand in front of me and gently cupping my face, Myrnin made me look at him.

"Did he do anything else? He demanded. "Did he hurt?" 

I cringed away from his touch and once again jerked out of his hold and moved to put one of the lab tables between us.

"It doesn't matter…" I started but was cut off by Oliver's snarling.

"It does matter! You belong to me; you are mine to protect!" 

I stared at them in shock, part of me was thrilled to have the two men I had fantasised about night after night, standing before me wanting me but the other more rational part of me thought to be too good to be true. Turing to face the only sane person in the room I saw that Amelie was sitting there, watching the show we were putting on with an expression of both shock and amusement.

"Can you please tell me what in the hell is going on?" I begged.

Amelie smiled kindly at me, her normally storm cloud gray eyes glinting with amusement.

"Why it is quite simple little Claire, when Myrnin took your blood it created a bond between the two of you and when Oliver turned you the bond that normally would have led to a mating shifted to include him. Now that you are a vampire that bond has been activated… as of right now you are Oliver's and Myrnin's mate."

I stared at her in shock, I knew that mating among the vampires was considered a very serious matter, and for a vampire to have a mate was a really rare thing.

"But... I can't be." I said.

Who would want to be mated to someone like me?

"Oh but you are child, don't know if I should congregate you or if I should pity you? Having two mate's id difficult enough but ones such as Oliver and Myrnin would drive a person to insanity." Amelie said and glanced nervously at both men.

I moved sideways so that I keep everyone in my sight and saw the Oliver and Myrnin were starting at me hungrily, I felt my face heat up and pressed my thighs together to try and stop the ache that was now pulsing in between my legs.

"I believe I shall take my leave, and allow you three to complete your bond." She said and rising gracefully stood and left, her two guards following behind without a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Claire

Mates…. mated…. I was mated to Oliver and Myrnin, it was impossible and yet I felt them both inside me, their energy filled me with their power.

"But…. I…" I stuttered out not sure what to say…. what could I say?

Mating among the vampires was one of the most sacred thing in the entire supernatural world, to be mated to a vampire was to be the most treasured thing in that vampire's world. Human or vampire it didn't matter, a mate was a mate; a thing to be loved and treasured. Now here I was mated to not one but two men who were currently watching me as if the world had been laid at their feet or that one of the most beautiful things in the world was just given to them.

"I don't' know what to say." I finally said.

Ameile nodded as if she understood then turned to leave.

"I'll take my leave you three to complete your bond, congratulations to you all." She said and then was gone.

Turning to face the two men, I wrapped my arms around myself and wondered what to do next.

"Claire…." Oliver started then paused. "I…we won't hurt you."

I watched as Oliver carefully moved to stand infront of the lab table I have moved behind when Ameile had shown up.

"Tell us what happened…please." He said and I shivered at the sound of his beautiful voice.

Letting out a long sigh as I leaned back against the wall as I stared off into space, as memories of the past weeks played over and over again in my mine. Now that I was a vampire I would never forget anything, so that meant that until I got to a recall old age all of the horrible things that Shane had done to me would remain fresh in my mind, playing over and over again on a permeate replay.

"After Frank died…. Shane changed. He started drinking and I'm pretty sure he is doing drugs, he would be fine one day then the next he would go out and come home pissed off." I said calmly. "He would start off with the name calling then he would beat me."

Myrnin snarled and Oliver let out a hiss but I just kept talking.

"He never hit me when Michael or Eve were home, he didn't want anyone to find out. But a couple of days ago it started getting worse." I said as memories of Shane choking me into until I had blacked out came to mind. "I wanted to leave but I was afraid that he would come after me."

Oliver reached out and gently cupped my face and made me look at him, his dark eyes boring into mine. Once those eyes would have intimidated me but now they made me feel… safe cherished.

"I will never…ever let that boy hurt you again." He said in a flat tone that spoke of death.

I stared at him and I knew that Shane was as good as dead if I did do something now.

Shacking my head, I stepped back and away from him, and pulled myself up to sit on the lab table.

"Shane doesn't need to die Oliver, Shane needs serious help…I think it's the drugs messing him up. When he started drinking he would do it away from everyone and the only reason I knew he was doing it was because I found all of those bottles in his room." I said as I remembered confronting Shane about the drinking, remembered to how he had looked so ashamed but hadn't stopped.

Myrnin was in front of me then baring his fangs in rage.

"That is no excuse!" He hissed and placing his hands on my thighs began to slowly stroke them up and down.

"You belong to us! That boy doesn't get to hurt you! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT YOU!" he hissed.

Oliver tensed and made to pulled Myrnin away but I held up a hand to stop him, I was long since used to Myrnin throwing tantrums.

"I was the one who was hurt, I get to decided how Shane is punished." I said firmly, leaving no room to argue or debate.

Myrnin snarled and took off into the back room, the sound of objects smashing came not long after.

"You need to feed properly." Oliver said and taking my hand, helped me off the table and lead me towards the portal.

"Where are we going?" I asked as locations flashed by in a blur that I barely saw clearly.

"To my home, I can have some feeders brought there along with some clean clothes." Oliver said as a living room came into view.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Claire

From what I knew from word of mouth, Oliver home was located in the wealthiest high class section of founders square. I had never seen it personally before and I had always assumed that it reflected Oliver personality and I hadn't been too far off the mark, the floors were strained as deep a brown as it could be without destroying the wood and the walls that weren't covered in museum style cases with old time weapons inside them, were a deep cream colored white.

The furniture was simple and very masculine and in all the place looked like a bachelor lived here, part of me wondered how many women had seen this place before and at the thought my inner demon raised its head and snarled.

"I haven't brought any other women here but you." Oliver said his voice cutting into my thoughts. Apparently it wasn't just my inner demon who had been growling.

"It's none of my business." I said even as my inner demon hissed in a negative, to my inner demon Oliver's pasted flings were my business because we need to know if any of those bitches would try to make a claim on our mate or not.

"It is your business and we will talk about it but later." Oliver said and lead me up a long stairs cases and down a long hall way then opening the last door moved aside enough so I could see the inside of the room.

"Oh." I said and blushed at the sight of the huge four poster bed, the curtains were pushed back enough so I could see the rumpled on made bed. I wanted to crawl into that bed naked and roll around in Oliver's scent, wanted him to pound his scent into my skin so everyone would know I was his, wanted his teeth to make me….

"the bathroom is over there; I'll get something for you to wear until I can get you regular clothes." Oliver said cutting off my train of thought.

"Um…okay." I said and quickly retreated to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-EVE-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLAIRE'S NAME IS ON THE REGISTER!" I screamed at Michael.

Michael to his credit, Michael didn't flinch just waited till I had gotten it out of my system.

"I went to the bank to make a with draw and saw Claire's name on the register." He said.

The register was a list of all of the vampires who a human could donate, the

list had the full name and their registration number. The list was supposed help human/vampire relations but it had done the opposed, all of the wannabe vampire hunters had ended up taking a note of the vampires on the list and then gone after them. I had always thought the list itself was a really dumb idea to begin with, when you lived in Morganville you pretty much knew every vampire on that list but there it had stayed and very vampire's hunter in town loved it.

After some important vampire had been killed, the Vampires registration numbers had been taken down, so now the only thing that was up there were their names, and hadn't been updated since Michael had turned, now it seemed Claire had been added to that list.

"Call Amelie Now!" I ordered while I took out my phone and began texting Claire and when that didn't work, started calling her and leaving messages, while half listening to Michael talking.

"Amelie why is Claire's name on the list in the bank….when…how….what! Why Oliver….no tell me why…damn it Amelie….when will she be home?...Wait don't hang up…" Michael closed his phone and cursed loudly and long.

"Claire got shot, Oliver showed up in time to turn her and that's all she would tell me." Michael said and frowning I dialed Oliver's cell.

It rang and rang then Oliver picked up, his British accent making me tense for battle.

"Yes." He said, his tone sounding calm and uncaring.

"Where the fuck is Claire." I snarled then added. "I swear to god, Oliver igf you hurt her…"

Oliver let out a pissed off growl.

"She is fine, no I didn't hurt her, and she will talked to you at a later date." He said and hung up.

I swore and called him back and got voicemail.

"Well that worked." I said and put my phone in my pocket.

"How in the hell are we going to tell Shane?" I demanded knowing the news would kill my brother in every way but blood.

"I have no idea." Michael answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oliver

Rummaging through my closet for a shirt for Claire to wear until I could get her something more fitting to wear, I thought back to all those times I had seen Claire I my shop or around town and wondered how I hadn't known?

Mating was the most precious gifts a vampire could gain over the long lonely years, I had searched for my mate since learning that out there somewhere in the world my other half was out there and here she was, in my home…. naked wet.

Closing my eyes, I forced my inner beast back into its cage and reminded it that if we scared out mate, we would end up losing her. That seemed to temper the beast for the time being and reaching up I pulled out one of my favorite dress shirts that I had specially tailored for me and that fit me perfectly, but on Claire would cover everything that she would want to be covered.

Setting out on the bed, I quickly left the room and made my way down to my study were Myrnin sat waiting drinking a glass of brandy.

"Making yourself at home are we?" I asked and eyebrow raised.

Myrnin simply ignored me, and finished off the expensive liquor before pouring another glass.

"What are we going to do about the boy?" He asked and sounded saner then I had ever heard him.

"Our mate has first rights to punishment." I said and picking up a crystal glass and taking the bottle of brandy and poured myself a healthy amount into the glass.

"You know as well as I, that she will be lenient towards him." Myrnin snarled and heard the glass starting to crack from the force of his grip.

"Don't break the glass Myrnin, the set is almost over a hundred years old and one of my favorites." I said blandly.

Myrnin set the glass down with an angry thump.

"I will not allow that boy to get away with his crimes." He hissed and I calmly raised an eyebrow at him as his eyes turned red and his beast stared out at me.

"What will you do?" I asked calmly. "Will you deny our mate the right to claim vengeance against the one who almost ended her life, the one who abused her and did god only knows what else. Will you really take away any more choices from her?"

And just like that Myrnin's beast retreated from his eyes and was replaced with a look of pain across his face, and I realized that Mynin had loved our mate since the very beginning but instead of pursuing her, had chosen instead to step back and let her be happy with the man she had chosen.

"We must except whatever punishment our mate choses…this is her choice." I said and finished off my drink.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Claire

A feeder was a person who worked for the blood bank and would be escorted to vampires home to be able to feed directly through the vain. I knew this because I had seen Myrnin feeding from one more than once over the years. Now as the blond-haired girl sat down across from me, the woman who Oliver had brought over was tall light blond hair with dark skin that was marked with tiny silvery marks on her neck and wrist, that she hid with thick silver collar and thick wristbands that covered most of her wrist, it made me wonder how she was able to move her wrist at all. From what I had learned from other vampires, she probably had bit marks on thighs too but I sure as hell wasn't going to take blood from such an intimate area or asked to see.

But what really surprised me about this woman was how she dressed, Myrnin's feeders had always looked and acted on the sluttier side but this woman sat before me dressed in a nice casual yet somewhat sexy blue dress and black strappy flats. The outfit was something I might have worn to an interview or to a casual business meeting, while the outfit allowed easy access to all of the needed areas it still surprised and somewhat made me feel at ease with the situation.

"Hi, my name is Nikki and I'll be your feeder today." She said and smiled a polite profession smile at me. "So I understand this is going to be your first warm blooded feed."

I blinked at her, the way she talked about what was about to happen seemed almost like we were at the doctor's office or something.

"Um.., yes," I answered when I realized she was waiting for an answer.

Nikki nodded and glancing back at the huge vampire who had come in with her, opened a black leather briefcase the pulling out a single document.

"Before we begin I'm going to need you to read and sign this." She said and setting the paper down, slide it across the table to me. Picking it up I started to read over the very legal document.

 _By signing the binding document, I hereby swear to treat my personal feeder or feeders with respect and swear to protect and feed responsibly._

 _By_ signing _the contract I hereby swear to_ obey _all of the following listed._

 _1\. the vampire will not go over the set feeding time_

 _vampire will not proposition the feed for intercourse_

 _3\. the vampire will not use obsessive force on the feeder, failure to obey this rule will result in the_ Guardian's _immediate intervention and termination of all future fresh feeds._

 _4\. the vampire will provide payment to the feeder on a by user basis, failure to do so will be grounds for termination of all future feeds._

 _By signing this contract I hereby understand and will follow all of the rules set by and enforced by the Founder's Council._

Blinking I read the contract over again then looked back at Nikki, she was unfazed and seemed to be bored but she hid it behind a mask of professionalism. It seemed so odd that this woman was trusting this piece of paper and another vampire to keep her safe from me, sure I wouldn't intentionally hurt her but what about other vampires?

Deciding to get this over with I quickly signed the contract and slid it back across the table from her, Nikki smiled and handed it over to her 'guardian' who placed it in the brief case without a word.

"Good, so has set up your account with the bank and after this session, I'll give you the catalog that you can pick out your next meal from." She said and I blinked again.

There was a freaking catalog? Seriously?

Nikki stood and started to take off her wristbands.

"Since this is your first time I figure you would want to work your way up to... other area's." She said then suddenly Oliver and Myrnin were there. Oliver held Nikki's arms while Myrnin used a fingernail to gently slit Nikki's wrist enough to draw blood. The smell hit me instantly and made my throat hurt, I felt so hungry and it took everything I had not to jump her.

"Focus, listen to her heartbeat when it starts to stutter pull away," Oliver said as my fangs lengthen, I noticed absently that my gums ached when my fangs snapped down but my thirst filled every thought. leaning forward and licked the blood off her wrist, the tasted of Nikki's blood filled my mouth and I wanted more.

I felt the moment my fangs slid inside her wrist and I moaned when the blood began to fill my mouth as I feed everything became heightened, I could hear and feel Nikki's heart beating as feed deeper. My thoughts cleared and I began listening...there her heartbreak was off, pulling away slowly I sat back and licked my lips as my fangs slid back into place.

"Well done Claire," Oliver said and handed Nikki a handkerchief which she used to wipe the blood away. "Thank you, will come from my account."

Nikki nodded and smiled at me, her guard placed a magazine on the coffee table before the two left.

"That... it wasn't like I thought it be," I said and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Myrnin shrugged his shoulders and stood then walked over to what I assumed was a liquor cabinet, and pulled out a crystal decorator filled with a light brown liquid, I watched as he poured himself a glass than taking a sip.

"Each feeder is picked to match the vampire personal needs," Myrnin said and I raised an eyebrow at him as the memory of the two barely dressed red heads I had walked in on him with came to mind.

"Don't give me that look, some single vampire like to mix pleasure in their feedings." He said hotly and took another sip of his drink.

Oliver rolled his eyes before adding.

"While others like myself prefer to keep it clean and professional."

Biting back a laugh, as the doorbell rang. Oliver left to answer the door leaving Myrnin and me alone for the first time since the attack. Neither of us spoke just stared at one another, for almost two years I had fantasized about this man, had woken up at night my nipples tight and aching for him and feeling guilty for it. For the first time since the abuse with Shane started I got angry, all this time he had known that I was his mate and didn't tell me, all that time I could have been saved from the pain and humiliation Shane had inflicted upon me and he hadn't told me.

"Claire..." He started but I cut him off.

"Don't Myrnin... just don't," I said and looked away because while part of me wanted to blame Myrnin for me staying with Shane, I couldn't really be angry at him. I had chosen to stay, from the beginning everyone had thought Shane wasn't good for me and I had wanted to prove them wrong. Wanted to prove that Shane wasn't like his father and that he loved only me, but as memory after memory of Shane abusing me played over and over inside my mind it brought home just how stupid I had been.

"How long did you know?" I asked when I was finally able to look at him again. "How long did you know I was your mate?"

He stared back at me for a long moment before answering.

"The night of the final battle with Bishop, when I was feeding on you I felt the bond snap into place." He said and finished off his drink, I stared at him as tears began to slide down my face.

"Why?" I asked my voice thick with tears.

"Claire... I was going to tell you, but then I saw you run into the boy's arms and I saw how happy you were with him...I didn't want to hurt you so... I let you go." he admitted.

"That wasn't your choice to make!" I snapped as I began to cry harder. "You should have told me! You should have let me choose what I wanted!"

Myrnin flinched at my words but said nothing and in that moment I wondered how fate could be so cruel as to give me the unconditional love of two smart mature men who wanted to be with me, only to make me question everything about them.

When Oliver finally came back into the room Myrnin was gone and my tears were gone as well. To his credit, Oliver didn't ask any questions and I was grateful as he handed over a handful of bags full of clothes and shoes.

"Thank you," I said as I started as I started to look through the bags, they were all expensive designer brands but I noticed that while the clothes were much more expensive than I normally got they were all things I would have picked out for myself.

"Take your time getting ready," Oliver said. "The others won't be here for another hour."

"Others?" I asked as I pulled out a simple purple T-shirt.

"You'll see," he said.

The next few hours were filled with lawyers and paperwork, as a vampire I legally I had to hand over the human version of my will so any people listed on it would get any settlements or personal items I had left for them, then write up another one for my immortal life. When that was taken care off I had to meet with the college's lawyer to sign up night classes and sign a binding document stating that I wouldn't feed on anyone while attending school, then when I was told to get an order of protection against Shane I started to be difficult.

"Shane can come and get me at anytime, a piece of paper isn't going to stop him from hurting me," I said and the lawyer who's named turned out to be Katty gave me that professional sympathy looks that all lawyers worth anything had. Katty was human and one of the best lawyers in town from what I had heard and she must have been for Oliver to have called her here, but she simply didn't get what I was trying to say.

"Claire I understand that you are unwilling to press charges against him. But if you get the order and he violates it in any way that is an automatic five-year prison sentence," She said.

"And what happens when he gets out? He'll just keep on and on until either I am dead or he is." I snapped the looked away.

"Claire, it's better to have it than not." she said and I caved, Katty said that the order of protection would be filled in the morning and so it went on and on and on.

When everyone finally left dawn was starting to creep up on the town and dragged me down into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING LEMONS AHEAD.**

CHAPTER 7: Claire

When the sun finally set I opened my eyes and yawned then cuddled back into the body that was spooning me from behind and sighed contently, Shane and I hadn't cuddled together since his father died. Oh sure we would have sex but then he would get up and go back to his room when we were done, it had hurt me deeply that Shane would just hit it and leave it so easily but I had never complained about to him not wanting to make things worse than they already were between us.

Closing my eyes as I felt lips gently kiss the curve of my neck, memories of the last 24 hours hit me and I started to panic. Sitting built up right in bed I first glanced down at myself to make sure I had the same pair of PJs I had put on before crawling into bed, then I glanced around and saw that I was back in Oliver's bedroom but this time I was in his bed with the thick curtains were pulled closed around them so that no light could reach them in the already pitch dark room.

"Good evening," Oliver said and glancing over I saw that Oliver had gone to bed wearing only a pair of gray long PJ bottoms that sat low on his hips, his long black hair hung loss around his shoulders and trailed down his back. My eyes took note that Oliver's chest was bare of any hair excepted for a long thin trail of dark hair that trailed down his lower stomach that was hidden from view because of the pants, my gaze trailed back up to Oliver's face and saw a pleased smirk on his face and I blushed.

"Good evening," I finally managed to say and slowly lay back down next to him then turned onto my side so that I could see him better Oliver mirrored my movements and for a long time, we just lay there staring at each other. Part of me waited for the weirdness of this situation to hit me but it never came. For the first time in over two years, I didn't feel threatened or pressured by a guy. Hell if anything Oliver seemed to be waiting for me to make a move but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to try something only to get rejected by him, that had happened to many times with Shane and the result had never been good.

As if reading my mind Oliver gently cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and was so different compared to how Shane would kiss me, Shane's kiss had been rough and sloppy but Oliver in comparison was gentle and controlled. Moaning I kissed him back and pressed myself closer to him so that our bodies were molded as close as could be without having full out sex, as the kiss grew hotter I felt Oliver's erection pressed rock hard and hot against my thigh and moaned.

Sex had stopped feeling good for me awhile ago, Shane had beaten any pleasure I had found in sex out of me but now feeling Oliver pressing hard and wanting against me made me feel more aroused than I had ever been.

"Claire...if we don't stop I'll take you." He said and I took in a deep breath before sitting up I pulled off my tank top and bottoms leaving me in only my panties and bra.

"I want you...but I'm not sure if I can..." I trailed off and blushed.

Oliver nodded his head in understanding the gently trailed a hand up my thigh then back down again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OLIVER

'God she is beautiful,' he thought to himself as made herself comfortable.

The transformation from human to vampire had turned Claire's skin into a light cream color, her hair had turned a shade darker so it was now a honey gold and her eyes were now a doe brown. His gaze began to trail down noting that Claire's breast while not large was more than a handful that any man would love to pet and mold with his hands, his gaze moved lower and smiling at the sight of the light blue lace panties that he had personally picked out for her. It pleased him greatly to know that Claire liked the things he had picked out for her and damned if he wasn't feeling all kinds of smug by being able to guess what she might have on underneath.

Spreading Claire's legs wider apart I saw there was a nice damp patch, grinning with pride as I trailed kissed up her thigh pause long enough to nip and suck at the dip where leg and body met.

"Oh!" She gasped out and I felt her legs tense, glancing up I saw Claire's eyes were wide with fear, glancing back down I saw the area I had just kiss had a small silvery scar. Sitting up I now saw what I hadn't earlier, Claire's body was littered with small scars, some looked to be cigarette burns others looked to be cut, growling low at the sight of my mate's abuse. As much as I wanted to please my mate I knew that she needed to trust me and the only way that would happen was if she knew she could trust me completely, so biting back the need to claim her I lay back down down neck to her and took her hand in mine.

"Touch me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLAIRE

Touch him, he wanted me to touch him. In the beginning, Shane had allowed me to touch and experiment with him but then later it was always the same. Face down so he wouldn't have to look at me and legs spread for easy access, it would be painful sometimes others times it was over quickly much to my relief, but as Oliver lay before me offering himself to me. Biting my lip I flexed and unflexed my hands as the need to touch filled me, I wanted to stroke his washboard abs, wanted to lick and suck his nipples, wanted to stroke...

"I can't," I whispered as memories of Shane slapping me across the face for daring to touch him came to mind.

Oliver took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Don't let him take this from you," He said and biting my lip I lightly trailed my fingertips down his chest, then one by one his abs and stopping just before I brushed his waistband then hesitated before shifting so that I could trail kisses down his neck. I felt Oliver tense up and paused to see his eyes were closed and his face was a mask of pleasure, taking that as a good sign I sucked lightly on his neck which earned me a low moan and Oliver whispering "harder, use your fangs."

Following his orders, I forced my fangs down (again noted the ache in my gums as they slid down) and start to press into his neck just hard enough to earn me a low growl of approval, my inner demon purred and running my fangs downward I lightly scrapped Oliver's right nipple.

"God Claire," He growled and lifted his leg enough so that it was pressing against my aching center, moaning I rocked back against his thigh as my hand slid underneath his waistband and down to brush his thick hard cock. To arouse to think I help Oliver slide his pants down enough so his cock could spring free, taking the shaft firmly in hand I began to slowly stroke it which earned me low moans from Oliver as he lifts his hips in time with my strokes, watching Oliver made me feel more confident and without thinking I move down the bed so that I was eye level with his cock, Oliver froze when he saw what I wanted to do.

I had always enjoyed going down on Shane but as the abuse escalated this act became my least favorite to perform, but now as I felt Oliver's cock throb all of my fantasies came flooding back.

"Claire you don't have to," He said and I meet his gaze.

"But I want to," I said and running my tung up his shaft, I slowly circled the head and began to suck.

"God! Your mouth feels so good," Oliver growled out as I took more of him into my mouth and started to breathe through my nose, with that much thickness in your mouth you had to either hold your breath or breathe through your nose otherwise it will feel like you're choking. The tasted of Oliver's pre-cum coated my tong making me moan with delight as I heard the sheets rip and Oliver groan, the fact I could bring such a powerful man to his knees like this make me even more aroused and needed for him in the most intimate of ways.

"Fuck Claire...As good as this feels I don't want to cum in your mouth." He said and slowly I pulled my mouth off of his cock which earned a low moan of regret from Oliver, sitting I licked my lips and was surprised when Oliver sat up and kissed me, jerking back in surprise I stared at him in disbelieve. While Oliver may not have cum in my mouth I had still gotten some of his pre-cum in my mouth and most men refused to even get near a girls mouth after getting blown, at my look of surprise Oliver raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let me guess, the boy wouldn't kiss you after going down on him." He said and at my nodded Oliver kissed me again this time more passionately, kissing him back I pressed myself against wanting to feel every inch of him while we kissed. As the kiss deepened I felt the clasp on my bra loosen and pulling back from the kiss I helped Oliver take off my bra and my now completely soaked panties, laying back I watched as Oliver ran his gaze down my body and felt myself blush Shane had never looked at me like Oliver was.

"Beautiful," he said and spreading my legs wide so that Oliver could move between them, I held my breath as Oliver wrapped my legs around his hip then took my hands in his then placed them over my head, I moaned when his cock brushed against my entrance and arched my hips trying to get him to push inside me.

"Squeeze as hard as you need to," He said and I cried out at the mix of please and pain as Oliver pushed himself into me.

"What? Oliver?" I cried out as I felt him push past something inside me... no, it couldn't be... I wasn't a virgin.

Oliver went still above me and squeezed my hands lightly before resting his head on my forehead.

"Vampire healing," He said his voice rough with need.

I realized that my body must have healed more than just the gunshot wound, deciding to worry about it later I locked my legs tighter around Oliver and squeezed his hands.

"Move," I ordered and Oliver began to move.

The pace he set was gentle but just rough enough that it had me crying out loudly as Oliver hit a spot inside of me that had me curled my toes and made me moan louder.

"God Claire, you feel so good." Oliver moaned and thrust inside me harder which earned him a short scream of pleasure from me.

"Harder...Faster...More." I panted out and pulling my hand's free from his and reaching out I gripped his shoulders wanting something more solid to hold onto as Oliver began to pull out almost all the way before slamming back inside me. My eyes began to close as I felt the pressure inside me begin to build higher and higher that I just knew that I was close but I didn't want to cum, I didn't want to lose these feelings of pleasure, joy, and dare I say it, love.

"Claire, cum for me!" Oliver growled out and throwing my head back I screamed as wave after wave of pleasure filled me, as I came I felt Oliver's breath on the side of my neck the instant before Oliver sank his fangs deep into my neck causing me to orgasm again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHANE

Slamming into Maria once more I ignore her cry of pain as I finished inside her ass, pulling out I got up and threw a few bucks on the bed and I zipped up, Maria didn't get up or look at me as I left, good the bitch could learn.

As I left I heard a baby start to cry, pausing I looked into the open door of the babies room and saw that my son was red-faced and crying, leaving Maria to deal with Nick, I left the apartment and headed down the street. The apartment where Maria lived at was located on the edge of town, I had met Maria one night while Claire had been 'working,' Maria was hot and a nice fuck and for awhile things had been good until the bitch had turned up pregnant.

At first, I had been pissed and smacked the bitch around for daring to shove someone else's brat on me than Nick had been born and I had seen his hair and eyes. After Nick was born Maria had wanted me around for good and threaten to tell Claire about her and Nick but after a broken nose and a knife to her throat had shut her up real fucking quick, I gave Maria money every other month and occasionally fucked her because hey a good piece of ass was hard to find in this town.

My phone beeped and glancing at I saw that Eve had left yet another voicemail, shrugging my shoulders I ignored it and made my way into Honey's Gentlemen's club. Inside the lights were dim save for the spotlights that shown down onto the stripper poles, half-naked woman dance as men sat around and watched the shows they put on.

"What are you doing here Shane."

Tommy was six foot seven of hulking muscle and tattoos, he was the type of man who you didn't want punching you for real and keeping that in mind I bit back any smart-ass comments I may have said and just cut to the chase.

"I'm here to see my godfather," I said as Tommy eyed me.

"What happened with that little bitch you were fucking ?" He asked and I snorted.

"Fucking bitch played me, I got her back for it. Now, where is the old man?"

Tommy pointed to the back rooms and heading down a long hall, I entered the manager's office. My godfather Jame sat behind his desk looking over papers.

"Sit down Shane," he said and I sat.

Jame's looked up at me, his expression blank as we looked at one another.

"I'm not happy with you Shane. first, you date the most powerful fang sluts in town. Then you knock up one of my best dancers, and now you go kill some whore." He said and I froze.

Claire was actually dead, I had actually killed her.

"You've fucked up and you've fucked up bad boy. Let me make this clear when the vamps come for you I won't save you." He said and handed me an envelope. "My advice get out now and run like hell."

I opened the envelop and saw a few thousand dollars and I'Ds and passport.

"That is my last gift to you boy use it.


End file.
